Harry potter and the potions master
by maverickdog
Summary: After Harry potter get turned into a baby by Voldemort, He is adopted by Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1 Voldemort and the baby

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter

Voldemort gave Harry Potter a gruesome grin. "You may have had your mommy to save you last time, but not anymore!" Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at Harry and muttering a killing spell under his breath. Harry, worn out and tired to block the spell but was too late. The spell hit him in the chest and crowds of death eaters began to surround the boy. Voldemort cackled but suddenly his face was forged with horror. There where a dead 15 year old boy should have laid was... a baby. The same baby Voldemort had tried to kill 15 years ago. Harry Potter. The death eaters watched with interest as their lord pointed his wand at baby Harry and began to howl. " _avada kedavra!" "avada kedavra!"_ The killing spell nearly hit the baby but to Voldemort's great anger the baby disappeared. The crowd turned to each other in disbelief. Who had saved the boy?! There question was answered when a voice familiar to all filled the room.

"He shall not be killed as long as I live!" Albus Dumbledore's voice flitted through the silent hallway.

"Then _both_ of you shall die!" Voldemort vowed silently as the death eater's began to stumble out of the room. "I'll make sure of it!"

*/*/*

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office. "Voldemort's spell is too strong, I cannot even change back Harry!" He turned to Minerva McGonagall who held baby Harry in her arms.

"Perhaps this shall be a chance for Harry to have a good childhood!" Minerva answered. "He never has had a family before!"

"Who shall care for him?" Albus retorted with a small frown.

Minerva McGonagall gave a smug smile. "I think I know someone who is in need of a family as well!"

*/*/*

This is my first story, tell me what you think in the comments :)


	2. Chapter 2 Severus sees the baby

"Severus Snape!" Minerva announced. Dumbledore gasped, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Severus! Minerva I trust you with my life but..." Dumbledore began.

"Just do it, they both need families after all." Minerva responded with a look that seemed to stop Dumbledore in his footsteps.

"Yes Minerva." Dumbledore nodded and prepared his office for Severus's arrival.

*/*/*

"My dear boy, I am so glad you came, lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a box of candy which Severus refused.

"Severus, I have a small favor to ask of you, I have a ... friend that was de-aged, I need you to care for him until we find a cure."

Severus bit his tongue. He couldn't say no to the headmaster but all he wanted to do was leave. What had he gotten himself into. No he hadn't done anything, it was that stupid old headmaster.

"Fine. let me meet the boy." Severus growled.

Dumbledore beckoned a figure hiding in the shadows who clutched a tiny baby. Minerva.

"Severus Snape, meet Harry Potter," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I am not caring for that pampered prince potter!" Severus spat furious at the notion.

"Come on Severus, you do owe me a favor!"

Severus sighed. He couldn't argue against that. Dumbledore had saved him from staying with Voldemort. Now he was a spy for Dumbledore's side rather that a slave of the evil Voldemort.

"Here." Minerva handed Severus the baby who began to wail as soon as he left Minerva's hand.

"Shush baby, shush!" Severus patted the baby awkwardly. Harry quieted down.

"Wow, Severus, you've got a natural touch, I'm glad it's all working out." Minerva smiled before exiting the room with Dumbledore.

"No wait! I haven't got it, don't leave!" Severus angrily stomped out of Dumbledore's office, searching for a glimpse of them. They were gone and he was stuck with Harry Potter. On that note, he strode over to his quarters. Later, he was going to have a long conversation with them about leaving him with a horrible little baby. Right now all he wanted do though was take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3 the mush

"YOU WILL SLEEP HERE!" Snape bellowed lying a grungy towel on the floor. Harry stared at him. "Oh stop staring at me like that, it's only for 1 night, tomorrow i'm going straight to the headmasters to complain." 1 year old Harry kept staring. Snape glared back at him before dropping him on the floor and heading into his kitchen.

*/*/*

"Here baby!" Snape held out a spoon of carrot mush to Harry. Harry sucked it up but did not swallow it. In fact, he did the opposite. Harry spat the orange goo all over Snape's face. Snape howled and tried to search for napkins, but was unsuccessful, his eyes blinded by the mush. Snape walked around clumsily not realizing he had forgot to close the dishwasher. He tripped over the dishwasher door and landed on his back.

Harry giggled at Snape's clumsiness . "Stupid pampered prince Potter!" Snape snapped before getting up and blindly stumbling out the door to wash up. What he didn't realize was he had left Harry, and the door that lead into Hogwarts was wide open.

*/*/*

hope you liked it. sorry it was short. Please review if you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Severus's search

"Until we find a cure Severus, that's it!" Dumbledore reasoned with the fuming man. Severus angrily strode out of the room, desperate for a way to get rid of that pampered prince potter. Severus entered his room and slammed the door behind him without noticing the gap big enough for a baby to slip through.

"Harry!" Severus bellowed. He sat down on the couch and waited for the baby to crawl to him. "Harry!" but there was no sign of Harry. Severus sprang up from his chair and searched the room nervously. ' _Minerva, I have something to tell you."_ Severus rehearsed a speech in his head that he planned to recite to the strong minded woman.

On that note, Severus marched to Dumbledore's office and just as he expected, Minerva was there as well, talking to Dumbledore merrily. "Oh Severus, my boy, great of you to join us!" Dumbledore smiled.

"No time to talk, Harry is gone and...and…!" Severus opened his mouth only to have a stream of confusing phrases to escape. Minerva frowned.

"What do you mean...gone?!"Minerva hissed. She stood up and grabbed her wand.

"Now Minnie, calm down, it is good to see old Severus getting into the fatherly mood!" Dumbledore chuckled. Severus bit back a angry retort but gripped his wand so hard it looked like the wand could snap in half.

Minerva gave a small smile but it never reached her eyes. "Severus we shall talk later!" Minerva spun around and exited the room. Severus gulped.

*/*/*/

"Harry!" Severus called. "Harry!" All he wanted right now was for a baby to come crawling over. He certainly didn't need Minerva lecturing him on how to be a good father. He wasn't the one who wanted to do this in the first place.

After nearly 2 hours of searching though, Severus had nearly given up. ' _I never liked that baby anyway!'_ Severus's mind screamed. He was nearly about to head to let Minerva find him herself when he saw a small red headed girl carrying Harry.

He didn't want the kids to know he was caring for potter but he needed to get him somehow.

Snape strode up to the girl. "Ahhhhh Ms. Weasley, Why do you have a baby?" The girl looked frightened and held the baby closer.

"We were just playing!" the girl cried.

Snape smirked. "Well I will have to take him to the headmaster!" Snape snatched the baby and looked down at it. It wasn't Harry though, it was a doll.

"DARN IT!" Snape howled. The girl looked at him oddly. "This is our secret, one word and i'll report you for being out!" Snape hissed as he tossed the doll at the girl.

Severus strode away and began his search once again.


End file.
